Out of Uniform
by Insanity-with-Lyrics
Summary: Tom see's Jack in his disguise, and knows that he 's not going to be able to concentrate until certain *things* are done. M for adult situation.


Out Of Uniform - Jack x Tom

by ~Gemstonez06

~Out of Uniform~  
A Master and Commander Fanfic

Although he knew he should be down with the gun crews, Tom went up onto the deck to watch everyone prepare for battle. Amongst the sailors he saw Jack, a long coat hiding his uniform and his hair loosed from its usual tail at the back. Tom itched to run his fingers through those pale locks, but he controlled this urge, not wanting to embarrass Jack too much. Yet. Instead he just smiled slyly and waited for his chance.  
Tom's chance came a short while later. He watched as Jack ducked below decks, into an area they both knew would be unoccupied. Tom waited only a few moments before he followed his lover.  
He found Jack facing away from him, his silhouette much different from the shape Tom was used to because of the coat and loose hair. Well, he was out of uniform. Some part of Tom's mind found that quite amusing. 'Out of uniform' was a way he had seen Jack many times, although normally it was more 'out of uniform and all other garments as well'.  
Jack turned, saw Tom, and smiled a tight, worried smile. Tom didn't miss the small, anxious crease between Jack's eyebrows. He was more concerned about the encounter with the Acheron than he was letting on.  
"So the Doctor has his nautical phasmid." Jack said.  
"Indeed." Tom nodded, letting the ghost of a smile creep onto his lips.  
"You do not seem pleased." Jack accused him, pouting a little, his bottom lip sticking out.  
Jack was so adorable when he was annoyed, Tom though. It made him just want ... well, throw him to the ground and fuck him senseless, but he knew there was no way Jack would let him. Probably for the best. They both knew that a sex-dazed Jack would have no hope of leading so crucial an attack.  
Instead, he simply closed the distance between them and gently kissed Jack on the lips. Jack pulled him close and deepened the kiss, and Tom nearly gasped at the slick feel of Jack's tongue inside his mouth and at Jack's erection pressed against is own. Heaven forbid that Jack was as hard as he was right now. There was only one way this could end.  
When they broke the kiss, Tom was the first to speak.  
"Jack, really, we shouldn't-"  
"And why not?" Jack out his hands on Tom's hips, pulling him even closer.  
"You have  
... an attack...to mount..." Tom seemed to be having an awful lot of trouble forming coherent sentences. His considerable self-control was beginning to waver.  
"And mount an attack I shall," Jack whispered sensually, making Tom shiver, "an attack on you."  
Tom had meant to push Jack off him and again remind his captain of his duties, but all his good intentions flew swiftly overboard and into the ocean when Jack kissed him again.  
Tom moaned into the kiss, his quick fingers finding the buttons of Jack's coat and undoing them hurriedly. Beneath the coat, Jack wore his normal uniform, something that pleased Tom. This was a set of clothing he was used to getting off Jack quickly. And he proceeded to do just that, Jack doing the same for him.  
~LATER~  
Tom rolled over and stared up at the sky, just visible through the entrance hatch. His fingers slid gently through Jack's blonde hair, rough from years of salt water, but still soft to Tom's touch. Jack smiled gently and curled up closer to Tom. From up on deck, they both heard some-one calling for the captain. Jack sighed and got up.  
They dressed quickly, and then shared a parting kiss; a kiss they both knew could be their last. Then, Tom took a route below decks and came up on the far side of the ship, meeting the captain of his way up to the prow.  
The Acheron was closing on them, the French captain shouting at them to surrender. Jack and Tom looked into each other's eyes, only for a second, but it was enough.  
Tom felt all the love Jack possessed for him, all the kind-hearted caring, in that single glance, and he knew Jack had received the same from him.  
With a slight nod and a smile, Tom headed off to his post with teh gun crews. He would get his captain out of uniform again. But now, there was work to be done.


End file.
